User blog:Octopusesink/Origins Of A Nightmare
Do you know what's it like to be face to face with it? To feel its cold breath blowing in your face? To know that you can not escape it's thirst for flesh?... No? Good, I hope me writing this will help you keep it that way as long as possible. I won't tell you my real name, I won't tell you the names of others involved in this chaos, however, call me no.8. It all started nine years ago, I just turned five. That night, my so called mother put me to bed early, my father and my sister didn't come home yet, it was already dark outside, plus a thunder so wasn't the most pleasant day of all however, my mother didn't looked worried, instead she looked like someone sucked the life out of her. In my bed, I was waiting until I could hear the click of my door handle, to jump out of bed and hug my dad. Hours past, the moon was up, frost on the window cracking, was the only thing that interuppted that dead silence in this shit hole of a house. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain going through my back up my spine to my head and down my spine to my legs, my throat was paralyized. I couldn't scream, talk, or even whisper. Stuck there, lying underneath my covers, i heard a loud bang downstairs, pain stopped. I tip toed to the middle of my stairs, hiding behind some boxes which been put there few days ago, filled with useless crap. Front door was outside, walls were scratched and covered in mud. Loud scream, next thing I know a chair just missed my head, lights went off and on, I see mum picking things up and throwing them at that thing, screaming ' Leave us alone! Im sorry! I didn't mean too cause this chaos!'. That 'thing' hand a human posture, five fingers, on each of two arms, fives toes on each of two legs, covered in some type of gue, with white hair floating around on it's on, grabbing onto the objects mum threw at it, and throwing them back. In a blink of an eye, there was a massive splash of blood, I ran up stairs soundlessly and carried on watching what was happening, my mum was in pieces. I turned around to run into my room... there it was, staring into me with it's grey eyes, smirking at me, it's head turned to it's right, looked at me again and grabbed ono my face gently with it's skinny pure white hands and tilted my head towards right... My mums head dangaling down, dripping blood on the floor. I didn't make a sound, I knew it wouldn't let me get out alive. ' Was this your real mother?..' ' Uh.umm...' 'Don't be scared to say little angel, did they tell you it was your real mum?' ' Y-y-ess, I knew she wasn't though, we don't look alike, and she never even cared for me! All she did was just suck up to dad and care for my sister, her real daughter!' I began to cry, it's facial express changed, I made out that it was a female, she let go off my face and asked ' Do you know who is your real mum?' ' N-noo, I heard them talking about her once, they said I act and look alot like her' ' Hehehe, you sure doo, I wonder if you have her well, let's say talents for now shall we?' ' Uhm, what talents?' ' Hehe, you will soon know if you do, but now, I think you should go back to bed now sweetie, Im sure you wouldn't want to be awake when your dad arrvies and see's me, now go to sleep, don't worry, I'll be here and keep you safe until, well. The chaos is over.' She giggled, and walked down stairs, mean while dropping my 'mums' head on the floor. I stayed in bed, until I heard my dad and sister come back. 'Oh my god! What happened here! Quick, Check if no.8 and Ellie are okay!' ' yes dad!... OH MY GOD DAD! DAD! MUM'S, MUM'S... MUM'S HEAD IS ON THE FLOOR!' My sister cried, I somehow was happy to hear that, I crawled out of bed and walked downstairs, passing my sister's shaking body trying to catch balance against the wall. When dad saw me, he instantly grabbed be really tightly by my arms and picked me up screaming ' What the fuck has happened here! Tell me now! Tell me now!' I burst into tears, he began slapping me across my face longing for an answer, then he threw me against the wall. ' D-dad.. why would you hit me... ' 'why would you hurt your daughter you heartless bastard' It was her, she walked out of the living room, covered in Ellie's blood, in fury. ' What the fuck are you doing here you bitch?! What have you done to my wife!' ' Well, just came by to sort some buinesses out, also can't you see? she's in pieces, hence the blood on me and around your whole house.' She walked over to me, picked me up and held me in her arms like a baby, ' tell me hun, why would you hurt our duaghter like this? Poor baby, she is bleeding, and covered in brusies you bastard. Don't you love her? Why didn't you even tell her that I was her mother, didn't even let me see her for five years! Five years of not knowing what she is like y-' What is she talking about dad! You've said that my mum was her mum too!' ' Haha! You lieing asshole, well my love, your dad had few arguements with your mum, and thought it would be a great idea to make my little angel here, but anyway, you already seen to much, so goodbye hun and as to you my lovely summer sweetheart from five years ago, you deserve to rot in hell.' Giggles, laugh, blood, screams. Death. That's all I can remember, I spent the next 7 years in hospital in coma. Got out few days ago, now Im living with my auntie, but... my hair wa spale white, my eyes were the lighest blue and my skin was white like a snow flake. Few years on, I was moving out. And guess what? She was inside my house, smiling, with her hair tied up in a bun, looking so innocent. I fell to the floor. ' Why are you here?' ' I wanted to see you, I wanted to be a mum finally, after all thoses years' ' I don't need you, you've slaughtered my whole family, you really I accpeted my aunties death as a accident? Your hair was in her hands, my grandad was found hanging inside his house on a rope, your scratch marks were on his face.' ' They were an obsticle for me' ' You are an obsticle for me... mum' That set her off, her hair looked like fire, white fire, spreading into every directions, her eyes went black, her smile turned into rows of teeth and her soft tone of a voice turned into a growl. Loud scream, and darkness. nothing, she was gone. Nothing has happened for years now, I live my life how want to, now, you're porbably wondering why I told you this story from my fifth birthday, well, logically looking at this, my mum is some type of monster which has a specific appearence, pure white hair, white skin and pale blue or grey eyes they can either have all of these, or one. Imagine how I look, from the information I gave you... Now, if you ever see a person like that, run, run like hell, cause.. well, I won't disappear like my mum did. Good night my love, you look sweet when you cuddle up to your pillow, hehe. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts